De charlas sobre abejitas, flores y el polen
by Javichu
Summary: …O de como Visión "perdió la virginidad". [Wanda/Visión] [Regalo para Esteicy]
_Avengers no me pertenece, esto es muy...crack, Tony versión padre protector, Bruce mal padre, Visi inocente, Wanda violadora (?). Quizás un poco OOC, pero tiene mis intentos de humor, así que...*se va silbando*._

 _Bien, bien, lo de arriba es verdad...pero que diabluh, así son la mayoría de las cosas que hago, y...de igual forma, esto es un regalo para mi querida Esteicy que esta de cumpleaños, ¡Mija, esta vieja!_

 _Eh, okno xD Pero, ya, esto no es exactamente un Visión/Wanda completo, pero si en cierta forma y lo intente compensar con el humor que se que te gusta, sweet, así que solo me queda dejar esto aquí, y desearte un genial cumple :3_

 _También dejo aquí un agradecimiento grande a la sistah Luna, por que entre nuestras raras charlas salio esta idea hace muuucho tiempo. (Tarde, ¡pero lo logre!)_

 _Y...nada mas. Espero que lo disfruten c;_

* * *

 **De charlas sobre abejitas, flores y el polen**

* * *

 **1-** **Todo niño debe tener la charla,**

y Bruce debe ser un buen padre

Reír, llorar, o dejar salir a Hulk…he ahí el dilema.

Cuando tú eres alguien bueno _—_ tan bueno como lo puedes ser sin estar…enojado— y no molestas a las demás personas, es esperado tener este gesto de vuelta, pero bien lo sabe Bruce; la vida no es justa a veces…y es rara, tan exageradamente rara como solo lo puede ser para alguien que se pone verde cuando se enoja y vive el día a día rodeado del termino _superhéroe_ —sigue dudando que él o Hulk puedan ser llamados así, pero…ya que—.

Así que ahí había estado él, teniendo expectativas nada difíciles para su día: estar encerrado en el laboratorio —solo— no era pedir mucho, ¿no?... Bueno, al parecer lo fue, ya que en cierto punto de la tarde mientras leía unos papeles y bebía té llego Visión, nada malo, ciertamente; el androide era alguien distinto, curioso, pero a Bruce le gustaba estar con él.

O bueno, así lo era normalmente…menos aquel día.

—¿Cómo es la reproducción de los humanos? —fue lo primero que pregunto el androide mientras se paraba frente a la mesa.

Bruce de la sorpresa tocio, dejo en la mesa su tasa y los papeles.

—¿A qué…a que te refieres, Visión? —pregunto confundido mientras se subía los lentes con el dedo índice. Algo dentro de él le decía que fue mala idea preguntar eso.

—A la reproducción de los humanos, ¿cómo es, que se hace, cual es la forma exacta en que procrean más vida humana? —explico simple, mirándole con simple curiosidad.

Y _…Oh._

—Oh… —murmura bajo, pensando.

Su bello día de tranquilidad había sido genialmente arruinado, ¿por quién? Por un Visión que en esos momentos lo mira fijamente, y aunque el de capa fuese incluso más alto que el, y su físico fuese el de un hombre, para Bruce era algo así como un tierno y muy inteligente niño que le mira con los ojos bien abiertos y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Y realmente no sabía cómo responder aquella pregunta, ya que quizás y podría usar algo como; _"Pues…comienza cuando un tipo conoce a una tipa y el tipo le tiene ganas a la tipa y la tipa le tiene ganas al tipo así que están muy enamorados y tienen sexo…pero recuerda, se aman, y…¿qué es el sexo? Es cuando el tipo besa a la tipa, para que tengan ese mágico momento de amor donde el tipo comienza a…"_ …pero, no. Eso sería muy Tony, y no se imaginaba diciéndose a alguien como Visión —no se lo imagina ni diciéndoselo a Steve—.

Suspira mientras se saca los lentes, se pregunta un segundo porque el androide no lo busco…en internet. Luego recuerda porque, y...oh, agradece que no lo haya hecho, la pornografía no era apta para un menor…de un año, supone.

Bruce sin más acepta su carga. Debe tomar el tema con delicadeza, así que comienza lento.

—Bien, Visión. Todo empieza por...

Y, genial, en ese mismo momento va tener que dar _la charla_ …y eso que ni siquiera era padre. Aunque, y desde un punto de vista un tanto retorcido si procreo un hijo con Tony —bueno, dos, el primero salió rebelde—, y aquel _hijo_ seria con el que tendría que conversar sobre las abejitas y el polen…

Ah, esto debe ser cosa del karma.

 **2- Los niños de hoy en día pierden la virginidad antes que tú.**

Cosas que no pasaban en sus tiempos, según Steve.

Era genial aquel día, todos se estaban tomando un buen descanso que merecían, pensando que lo más raro que verían seria a Wanda, pero, aquel día…las cosas fueron distintas. Todos los Vengadores habían estado tranquilos y felices —una mansión de Tony al lado de la playa, sol, comida, Steve llevaba su sunga y Thor el pollo: panorama hecho—, todos haciendo distintas cosas y pensando que con la normalidad del día nada extraordinario pasaría.

Pero…oh, fueron tan, tan crédulos.

Y si bien la cosa no fue un ataque de cabras locas, ni de robots con chips sobre chistes de Disney, o siquiera una visita del mejor amigo del hombre —esta comprobado, según estudios Hulk es tu amigo fiel—, la escena era aún más…rara.

Todo parte con Visión —nuevamente, sí. Las costumbres Wandisticas se pegan—, y el primero en notar que las cosas no iban a ser buenas aquel día es el pobre Steve, quien solo peco de amabilidad y le pregunto al androide como había sido su día.

—Creo que en lenguaje humano Wanda acaba de quitarme mi flor —dice Visión pensativo mientras mira al hombre ladeado levemente la cabeza.

El Capitán abre un poco los ojos, y se avergüenza de sí mismo al verle el otro sentido a esa frase que siendo de aquel androide lo más seguro es que hable en serio de _una flor_ —o al menos eso desea que sea—.

—¿Cómo dices, Visión? —pregunta confundido. Prefiere asegurar.

—Estábamos con Wanda en la playa, e hicimos lo que todas las parejas humanas hacen…¿Cuándo se tienen relaciones para procrear más vida humana es cuando se pierde la virginidad, no?

Y en aquel momento exacto en su mente un mini-Steve a pasos fuertes caminaba hacia la puerta para salir dejando un estruendo gritando algo parecido a un _¡De aquí ya me largo!_ Y añadiéndole un bajo _putavida,_ que solo podría cruzar por la mente del Capitán América, ya que lo primero y único que pudo hacer al reaccionar fue gritar:

—¡Tony!

Las alarmas siguen ahí en su mente, puesto que…¿Visión? ¿Ese Visión ya hizo… _el amor_? Y, oh Dios, el androide tiene, cuando…¿Un año? Eso, eso…no pasaba en sus tiempos.

Steve estaba seguro que no pasaba en sus tiempos.

 **3- "Las brujas son pedófilas y corrompedoras de mentes inocentes".**

o algo así comienza a pensar Tony.

Si Tony escuchaba eso de otra persona posiblemente reiría con él, puesto que sería _obviamente_ una broma, pero vamos, sabe que el humor de Rogers esta medio dormido, y que si se despierta por un momento no son chistes tan geniales, así que cree. De inmediato. Y cuando va con Visión en busca de una reafirmación —con la esperanza a lo _Rosa de Guadalupe_ e implorándole a una rosa blanca que se encontró en el jardín que no sea verdad—…la encuentra; claro que la encuentra.

Y su corazón se rompe.

Porque se han violado a su hijo.

Y fue una bruja pedófila.

Y su hijo lo disfruto porque no deja de sonreír.

Tony llora.

—Abusadora, corrompedora, embustera —le termina diciendo a Wanda cuando la encuentra, quien lo mira con una ceja alzada—, corrompiste a mi hijo y lo hiciste caer ante ti. Ahora harás que haga contigo ritos satánicos y valla a conciertos de _Mindless Self Indulgence,_ ¿No?, ¡¿No?!

Steve mira la situación extrañado.

Wanda se ve casi orgullosa.

Visión no deja de sonreír.

Tony sigue llorando por dentro.

 **4- Que: o te casas, o te casas. Porque él bebe ya viene en camino…**

Y Wanda de seguro será un genial papá

Lo cierto es que al momento de _la charla_ Visión no capto la idea completamente bien, pero no se le puede culpar a él. Si hay un culpable es Bruce por aquella forma de explicar, porque en serio uso lo de abejitas, flores y el polen, ya que pensó que eso serviría, y le resultaba mas fácil que decirlo de la otra forma.

Pero no salió bien…y quizás hubiese sido mejor decirle lo de la cigüeña, pero…ya que.

Mientras Tony y Wanda peleaban por el honor de Visión, y Steve buscaba en google la edad indicada para perder la virginidad, el androide pensaba tranquilo, hasta que llego a una conclusión.

—Wanda —llamo tranquilo, y su pareja deja de pelear con el suegro

—¿Qué pasa, Visi? —pregunta mirándole curiosa.

—Soy una florcita…y tu una abejita —dice pensativo, dejando a los demás confundidos—… y como ahora tengo tu polen dentro de mi….¿fecundare?

Steve arroja el celular al piso y se va de ahí.

Tony lo mira, impactado.

Wanda no puede no sonreír.

—Chúpate esa, Stark —la joven murmura cerca del millonario mientras va al lado de su pareja.

—Wandita, ahora te debes casar conmigo —dice el androide cruzándose de brazos—, que no quiero ser madre soltera —alza el mentón _siempre digna._

 **5- Todo niño debe tener la charla.**

Y Bruce no la debe dar…

Aclararle la historia a Visión fue un poco mas raro.

—Yo…disculpa, no…no use el mejor método para explicarlo —Bruce había llegado a todo el enredo y ahora estaba un tanto avergonzado por el malentendido—. Pero, y si fuera el caso lo cierto es que tú no serias la flor, Visión.

—¿No? —pregunta el androide con cara de; _¿Qué clase de rareza me estás tratando de decir?_

—No, seria Wanda —dice un poco divertido.

—Ah…¿entonces Wandita fecundara?

Wanda que había estado tranquilamente sentada muy cerca de Visión mirando por la ventana se giro hacia su pareja y lo mira.

—No, Visión, nosotros no nos acostamos —explica sonriéndole levemente.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Tony saliendo de su depresión post- _mi hijo perdió la virginidad_ —, ¿Cómo va eso?

—No nos acostamos —la bruja vuelve decir mirando por la ventana nuevamente—, solo lo bese.

—¿Eh? —ahora Visión era el confundido—, ¿No así se perdía? ¿Compartiendo fluidos corporales cuando se besa con la persona que ama? —Visión ya estaba confundidos. Estos humanos eran raros.

—Claro que no, es algo mas suculento —Tony bufa, pero frunce el ceño luego—…espera, ¿ustedes se besaron? ¿No se habían acostado?

—Ah…pues no —aclara el androide—. Wanda solo me beso…y bueno; me toco mucho, y en partes raras, pero no me saco la ropa —asiente para sí mismo, seguro de eso.

—Tenían que interrumpirnos… —la Maximoff murmura pensativa.

—Brucie, esto es culpa tuya —acusa Tony.

—Lo se... —se lamenta el doctor, pero muy dentro de el Hulk se reía de lo lindo.

—Oigan...¿Entonces cómo se pierde la virginidad? —pregunta Visión finalmente.

—Yo te explico —Wanda sonríe tan abiertamente que da cierto miedo.

—No. Fuera —Tony salta de inmediato _—._ Yo le explicare a Visión de esto…y del calzón de la castidad. Wanda y Bruce, fuera.

Bruce ni alego y acepto eso. Wanda bufo mientras salía. Tony se preparó mentalmente y Visión pensaba, como diablos se perdía la virginidad en los humanos.

Mientras tanto Steve aún seguía buscando la edad ideal en google.


End file.
